Nous ?
by MissWeasleydu69
Summary: Ma première fanfiction sur ce couple alors ne soyez pas trop durs   !  Quand le doute s'installe... Rien ne vaut mieux qu'un nous!  Je ne suis pas très douée pour les résumés, venez lire!


**Salut la compagnie! **

**C'est ma première fic sur ce couple et j'espère que l'inspiration permettra qu'elle ne soit pas ma dernière ^^! J'étais intéressé par ce couple depuis quelques temps, et le mp d'une personne qui se reconnaîtra (encore un grand merci à toi) m'a convaincu d'écrire quelque chose sur eux... Donc ce petit os sans prétention est pour vous, en espérant qu'il vous plaira! Bref assez parlez c'est l'heure de lire!**

**Et à la fin, oubliez pas la petite review, c'est pas long, ça fait plaisir et ça motive! ^^**

**Nous ?**

**Pov Rick**

Il lui répétait chaque jour, à chacun de Leurs moments : ALWAYS. Et pourtant quelques fois, il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas assez, qu'elle avait peur qu'il l'abandonne ; et c'est pour ça qu'à chaque fois qu'il avançait d'un pas, elle reculait de deux, de peur de le perdre et de souffrir à nouveau...

Il y a quelques temps, lors de leurs retrouvailles au parc, elle lui avait avoué, dans une déclaration à peine masquée, avoir besoin de temps pour s'investir dans une relation sérieuse et durable.

Et surtout, avant tout, elle voulait résoudre le meurtre de sa mère. Il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, elle avait besoin de se soulager de ce poids pour mieux se reconstruire, mais plus les jours avançaient, plus il doutait. Pourtant, il pensait tenir une piste lorsque cet homme l'avait contacté, mais celui-ci était distant et faisait tout pour garder son identité secrète. Castle perdait l'espoir de retrouver un jour le commanditaire du meurtre de la mère de Beckett et en même temps, celui de construire un « nous » avec elle...

Il contemplait le plafond de sa chambre depuis maintenant une heure, songeur, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Agacé par son insomnie, il décida de se lever pour tenter d'écrire. Ces derniers jours ayant été surchargés de meurtres, il n'avait pas eu le temps, mais il était particulièrement inspiré depuis quelques nuits et se relevait depuis maintenant une semaine pour écrire jusqu'à l'aube. Sans doute à cause du manque de sommeil... Il écrivait toujours mieux la nuit, dans le silence et le noir.

Il descendit donc dans le salon, se servit un verre d'eau, et se dirigea dans son bureau dans le but d'écrire quelques pages. Mais cette nuit-là, il était bien trop occupé par ses pensées et, à chaque fois qu'il écrivait un paragraphe, il le supprimait immédiatement.

C'est donc dépité qu'il s'affala sur son sofa, à la recherche d'une quelconque chose à faire car il ne songea même pas à retourner se coucher. Comme toujours, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers elle. Elle, dont il rêvait la nuit – du moins quand il trouvait le sommeil – Elle, à qui il songeait la journée quand elle n'était pas à ses côtés. Elle était l'objet principal de toutes ses pensées.

Il se demanda si elle dormait ou si elle aussi n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait le pressentiment qu'elle non plus ne dormait pas, comme s'ils étaient reliés par une sorte de connexion. Il rit à cette pensée. Comment lui, Richard Castle, pouvait-il avoir la prétention d'être relié par la pensée avec une femme aussi sublime qu'intelligente qu'était Katherine Beckett? Décidément, niveau bêtise, il battrait toujours ses propres records, se dit-il. Il était loin de se douter qu'il avait pourtant raison.

Au bout de 30 minutes passées à songer à elle, le regard dans le vague, Castle se décida à aller la voir à son appartement. Si son pressentiment le trompait et qu'il la réveillait au milieu de la nuit sans raison, elle allait le tuer, mais pour la voir, il prenait le risque.

Il monta dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, redescendit 5 minutes plus tard dans son salon, prit sa veste et sortit. Dans la rue, il héla un taxi, lui indiqua l'adresse et s'appuya à la portière, se replongeant dans ses pensées.

**Pov Kate**

Katherine Beckett était assise en tailleur sur son lit depuis maintenant deux heures. Il lui était impossible de dormir depuis deux semaines, sa tête se remplissant de doutes et de questions chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux :

Avait-elle raison de faire se languir Castle ainsi?

Et s'il se lassait d'elle?

Et si elle n'était jamais prête?

Sa mère, si elle avait été là, lui aurait dit qu'avec des si, on mettrait Paris en bouteille.

Et sa mère justement, s'ils ne retrouvaient jamais le commanditaire de son meurtre?

Et depuis deux longues semaines, Kate tournait en rond, ne trouvant aucune réponse à toutes ces interrogations.

Elle se leva, alluma la lumière et prit un roman au hasard. Elle sourit à la vue de la couverture : Richard Castle _Heat Rises._ Même inconsciemment, elle se dirigeait vers lui. Puis elle se rendit compte que la plupart de ses pensées allaient vers lui. Lui... son partenaire, son ami et bien plus... Qu'était-il réellement? Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait qu'il soit mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'il était et serait réellement.

Elle fut prise d'une envie soudaine de le voir, de l'avoir à ses côtés, de sentir sa présence. Car oui, elle l'admettait maintenant, sa présence l'apaisait, à ses côtés, elle se sentait plus forte et en même temps apaisée.

Elle prit la décision d'aller au loft, car c'était devenu une urgence, ce soir, elle avait besoin de réconfort, de sa présence. Elle s'habilla.

**Pov Rick**

Il était devant sa porte. Il hésitait. Cela valait-il vraiment la peine de jouer l'égoïste et de la réveiller sans raison? Il s'interrogeait depuis plusieurs minutes, pesant le pour et le contre.

C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit du bruit à l'intérieur de l'appartement de Kate. Etait-elle réveillée? Il eut une soudaine envie de la voir et se décida à frapper à la porte. Au bout de quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit...

**Pov Kate**

Elle prit sa veste et ses clés et alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la porte, on toqua à celle-ci. Qui avait l'idée de venir la déranger à une heure pareille? C'est en se disant que Castle pourrait se poser la même question si elle allait au loft, qu'elle alla ouvrir.

Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba sur l'objet de ses pensées.

- « Castle? Mais qu'est-ce que vous... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il l'avait déjà prise dans ses bras, la serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait. D'abord surprise, elle lui rendit son étreinte, heureuse qu'il soit là...

**Pov Rick**

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris mais en la voyant habillée, il s'était tout de suite dit qu'elle s'apprêtait à le rejoindre et cela lui avait suffit pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Mais elle ne réagissait pas et il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas trompé. Peut-être rentrait-elle d'une fête? Ou allait-elle voir quelqu'un d'autre? A ce moment précis, elle lui rendit son étreinte et tout son être se détendit.

Et en même temps, ils surent. Ils eurent les réponses à toutes leurs questions, à tous leurs doutes. Car, peu importe s'ils ne retrouvaient jamais le meurtrier de la mère de Kate ou si quelque chose venait troubler le cours de leur vie, tant qu'ils seraient ensembles, ils pourraient faire face, leur « nous » existerait et ils étaient sûrs à cet instant, qu'il durerait...

FIN

**Un petit clic en dessous? J'accepte toutes les remarques bonnes ou mauvaises je prends ce qui vient pour m'améliorer et vous proposer de meilleures fics!**

**A Madoka ou à quelqu'un d'autre qui connaît ce site : peux-tu, si tu as le temps, parler de cette fic et la faire circuler (si elle te plaît) sur dp? Merci!**


End file.
